Hunter
by The loving Angel
Summary: Courtney's a vampire and Duncan's a Vampire Hunter....There's more to Duncan than we know!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Duncan Maxwell Payne. I hunt vampires for a living, well that was until I met.....Let me start from the beginning. I was raised to find vampires and kill them, and I belive that those bloodsuckers were nothing but trouble, cold, heartless freaks. That was my perspective on them. My masters the ones who taught me everything I know, told me to show know mercy by the time I fought face-to-face with her I had killed at least 20 vamps. so I was prepared for any thing she could throw at me. 'What are you doing?' she asked me 'ending the existence of people like you' I had told her, jus ass i was about to end her I saw the hurt in her eyes, with a sigh I decided I couldn't kill her 'I hate to say it but for some reason I can't kill you.' I told her, 'What's your name?' she asked 'Duncan' "MAX!!!' I heard my father yell 'what dad?' I yelled 'I though your name was Duncan." she said 'It is my middle name is Maxwell so he calls me Max'I explained. 'I thought I told you to kill her!!' he yelled "I can't kill her, I just don't know why.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Well if you won't kill her I will!'my dad said'Over my dead body!'I told him holding up a gun.'MAX!'my mother gasped,'why are you defends them?!'she asked,'like i said I have know I idea why its just i feel like she's important.'I shot her a look, she nodded, Then disapperd without my parents noticing'Move outta the way Max!'my father said'MY NAME IS DUNCAN!!!'I said the shot the gun. Then I thought:I shot my father to protect a blood-sucker...a really cute blood-sucker-STOP IT!!!!Then I saw my father on the ground clucthing his stomach my mother screaming and yelling but I didn't pay much attention to her I was lost in that cute blood-suckers eyes...she was right behind my mom,concern in her eyes then I said'Don't worry vamp. he's a fasthealer'Then I asked her'What's ur name?'then she appered right in front of me put her arms around my neck and wisperd in my ear:'My name's Courtney'then disapperd. I'll never forget Courtney,I'm grounded for a year but-It was worth it.*tap tap*huh?*opens window gust of could wind, shudders turns around*"C-c-c-ourtney"I stutterd"*giggle*Your cute when you stutter."She said"wat are you doin here?"I asked her"I came to thank-you for saving me......Thank-you."she said"Y-y-y-y-our welcome"I stutterd walked and closed the window, turned to me and fangs where so cute. STOP IT!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan?Can I ask you a few Questions?"She asked"Just to get to know you?","sure."I said: (next part in script form) Courtney:What's ur favorite color? Duncan:Black, What is urs? Courtney:Red. Duncan:I can see, I wonder what you look like with those pretty clothes off? Courtney:*giigle*not even in ur dreams! Duncan:eh, I tryed. "can I show you a special place?"she asked,"sure,I geuss" then she lead me to the window, opend it and steped onto the held out her had I hesitated"Do you trust me Duncan?"she asked "yes.""Then take my hand"She told me then I grabbed her hand and then we were on the lawn, I walked to my told me the directions and we were soon in a meadow."I love to go here, to think."She said.I got closer"really?" I put her hands on my chest I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her let out a small giggle, Her fangs where realy hands were now around my neck and our lips my tonge porolled her mouth, then She heard something a pulled away "oh my god!"She said it was almost a growl."What?"I asked hands still around her waist"Your parents are here."She I heard a gun shot, it hit her was bleeding, I laid her down she wisperd in my ear"see you at your house."she closed her eyes and laid stiff


	4. Chapter 4

I went home, when I got home I took off my green shirt. I had planned to go to bed, then I heard something behind me I turned to see Courtney, bleeding. She sat on my bed "Hey Duncan Thank-you." She said, "for what?" I asked." For the great night....well I got to go." she said "Wait! I want to help" I said cause I knew she needed human blood to heal.(AN:SCRIPT FORM!!!!!!XD)

Courtney: NO!

Duncan: Why not?

Courtney: 'cause.

Duncan: 'Cause why?

Courtney: I could KILL you. I don't want that to happen.

Duncan:One:I don't care if I die by you and two: Its either me or death and I don't want you to die.

Courtney:*evil laugh* Its your own damn fault.

She pushed me onto my bed, got on top of me. She ripped my shirt halfway down, and started to kiss my neck. Then I felt her fangs start to push down on my skin, I cringed at the pain. Then her fangs went it deeper and I felt my blood leaving me. After a while it started to feel good, I moaned but it was so small I doubt she heard it. She released her fangs, lick the bite clean "Sorry" She said with an smile on her, "For what?" I asked." For making a mess outta your shirt" She said pointing to my white blood-stained shirt. I took it off and said "Its ok, I can buy a new one" I said throwing it away. I laid down in my bed, she snuggled up to me "Go to sleep you need it." She said .I followed her orders, I didn't realize how tired I was. I woke in the morning got dressed and headed for the bus stop, I saw Courtney at the bus stop. "Courtney?" I asked. "Yep." then she kissed my cheek, "Dude is that you?" I heard a loose deep voice behind me……. Geoff. "Yea dude." I said. Then Bridge walked up. "How you 2 been?" I asked, "Great, say who's the lady?" Geoff asked pointing to Courtney. "That's Courtney." I said, "Pleased to meet you." She said shaking their hand and then putting her arms around my waist. Then the bus came, I sat with Princess, She was so cute, I put my hand around her shoulder, I kissed the top of her hair and she snuggled deep in my chest. I heard several awes, I can't believe it… today's the first day of school and a leech follows me!!!! Well, I think I love her. I dunno.


End file.
